A Strange PersonEnter Tokyo, Japan
by Blue Dream2
Summary: A story about what happens when I (well not really me) some how get transported to the Meiji Era and meet with Kenshin and his group. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Rating: R VL (for violence, language, sexuality, and a bit of yaoi)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story except for myself.  
  
A Strange Person  
Enter Tokyo, Japan  
Prologue  
  
I walked down the road in silence, the sky looking rather rainy. Cars passed many times as I continued down the road. There was a loud crash o thunder. 'Just great. Now I've gotta walk home in the damn rain.' I say to myself as rain poured down from the dark sky above.  
  
It continued to get darker as the storm wore on. Eventually, it became pitch black and I couldn't see anything. Then there was a bright flash of white light. I began to feel light-headed and then lost consciousness.  
  
That's all for the prologue. Plz review, but don't be too mean as this is my first story. Sorry for it being short, but it's just the prologue and is kinda important to the story. 


	2. Enter the Meiji Era

Rating: R VLS (for violence, language, sexuality, and a bit of yaoi)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story except for myself.  
  
A Strange Person  
Enter Tokyo, Japan  
Chapter 1: Enter Meiji Era  
  
When I woke, I was in a bed with a cool cloth on my forehead. I sat up to see where I was. I looked around and saw that I was in a square room. It didn't look like any room I'd ever been in before. It was so different than any other rooms I had been in; there were no lights and the door slid.  
  
I saw a shadow on the wall, which the door was on. As he door slid open I saw a woman in a purple shawl with green hair. "You're awake!" the woman said to me.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked. "You re in the Dojo of the Kamiya Kashin style." She replied. "What? Kamiya Kashin Dojo? Where's that?" I inquired. "It's in Tokyo-"  
"TOKYO?! TOKYO, JAPAN?!" I exclaimed in a panic. " Of course Tokyo, Japan. Is there any other Tokyo?" She said. "Oh.." I groaned. "And who are you?" "Oh, I'm Miss Megumi. A doctor." She said. "Megumi??? Never heard of a name like that." I said. "Megumi, is he awake yet?" came a female's voice as she entered. "Who are you?" I asked as she entered. "Me? You can call me Kaoru," she said. "You should rest. You were out for quite q while," Megumi said to me. "I'm fine," I said and rose from the bed.  
  
I walked out of the room and into the hall. "Um, Where's the exit?" I asked "You shouldn't leave yet, you just woke up from a four-day coma," Megumi called to me as I walked down the hall, "You might lose consciousness again." I approached and was about to open it when it opened and I was plowed into by a boy about my size and a man dressed in white. The three of us fell to the floor. "Hey watch where you're going!!!" the boy yelled as he got to his feet," Wait a minute do I know you? Who are you?" I slowly rose and noticed that the other two were already on their feet. "My name's Adam." "Adam? What kind of name is that?" the man asked. "A normal one. And may I ask what your names are?" I said not happy with his rudeness. "I'm Sanosuke and this runt is Yahiko," the man said. "What did you call me?!" Yahiko said as he turned around with a very mad look on his face. "You heard me, a RUNT!" Sano said as he took off down the hall. "Huh? Come back here Sonosuke Sagara come back here!!!!!!" Yahiko yelled as he ran down the hall after Sanosuke. "What's the story with those two? They fight like their married." I said. "It's best just to ignore them." Kaoru said. "Oh my god! I need to start dinner!" she yelled as she hurried toward what I guessed was the kitchen. "Are you sure you want to leave? It's late and you shouldn't go out yet. Stay for a while until you fully recover," Megumi told me. "But I got to go home or my parents will be furious. They probably are already though," I said. "Where do you live? We can take you there tomorrow," Megumi said as she motioned me back into the room that I woke up in. "I live in Rockford, Illinois," I told her. "I've never heard of it. Where is that?" she asked as I sat on the bed. "It's in Midwest United States," I said. "United States?! You really are far from home," she said, "I'll get a carriage to-," "Carriage? Why don't you drive?" I said. "Drive???" Megumi replied. "You know, drive in a car," I told her. "What's a car?" Megumi asked. "What's a car?! You mean you don't know?!" I exclaimed. "Nope, never heard of it," she said. "Dinner's ready!" Kaoru called from the kitchen. "Oh come now, it's time to eat," Megumi told me as she led me out of the room.  
  
We walked down the hall until we came to the end and we turned into the kitchen. There was stew and rice set out at each place for people. I sat down at a place next to Megumi since I knew her more than anyone. Three other people walked in. Two of them were Yahiko and Sano but the other I didn't recognize. He had long red hair put into a ponytail.  
  
"Oh, hello there I don't believe we have met before," he said to me," I am Kenshin Himoura. What is your name?" "Did you say Kenshin Himoura?!" I exclaimed. "That I did," he answered. "My grandfather told me stories about a man named Kenshin Himoura otherwise known as Hitokiri Battousai. I never thought he was real! Wow." I said flustered that I met the man from my grandfather's stories.  
  
By now everyone had sat down and began eating. I took my chopsticks and attempted to use them but it didn't work out too well. I sat there and fumbled with them to the point that everyone was laughing except Sanosuke who was too busy hastily stuffing his face with food. I eventually got the hang of them and began to eat.  
  
I finished first, not because I wasn't hungry anymore but that I was tired of messin' with those damn chopsticks. I walked out onto the porch to think. I sat on the step and looked at the sunset. 'How did I get here?' I kept asking myself. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice that Kenshin had come out here too. "Sorry to bother you but I never got your name before," he said to me. "Oh, my name's Adam," I said to him as I jumped. "Kenshin, can I ask you something?" I asked him. "Sure," Kenshin replied. " Can you really do all the stuff I heard of?" I asked him. "I don't know what you've heard so I can't answer that question," he said. "Then are you really able to move at God-like speeds?" I rephrased the question. "I guess you could say that," he replied. "I have another question. I practice a sword style, would you mind dueling me to show me a few pointers? I can't really use my sword skills at home because no one uses swords." I asked. "I suppose I could do that. But we will have to be careful," he replied. "Great! I'll go get my sword out of the room," I said and ran to the room. I came back out shortly after I ran in. "Okay, ready?" Kenshin asked. I drew my sword, stood sideways to Kenshin and held my sword at an oblique angle. "I'm ready."  
  
That's all for chapter 1. Sorry it was so boring (zzzzz) but it will get better, I promise! Please leave a review!!! 


	3. Duel

Rating: R VLS (for violence, language, sexuality, rape, & a bit of yaoi)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story except for myself.  
  
A Strange Person  
Enter Tokyo, Japan  
Chapter 2: Duel  
  
Kenshin came at me with great speed, but I knew it wasn't his fastest, and swung his sword at my sternum. I moved my sword to block. Kenshin leapt back and readied himself for another attack. But while he was waiting I came towards him. I jumped and did a spin-flip over him and struck in midair. He blocked with his sword.  
  
Because he blocked I landed on my bum. He took this opportunity to attack. He made a vertical strike but I rolled over backwards onto my feet. I charged towards him and pulled off my favorite technique, the Dragon Claw; a series of five swift strikes one to the sternum, each leg and each arm. Kenshin of course blocked all of them. I turned again to face my opponent. He sheathed his sword. I recognized this as Battou-Jitzu. I readied myself for counter abilities.  
  
He lunged towards me at horrendous speed unsheathed his sword and swung it, however, I lay on the ground and rose behind him and performed the Dragon's Wheel; a back flip over your opponent in which you strike when flipping into the air and when you are in front of them but not yet landed. He dodged my back attack and blocked the strike from the front. He retaliated with a thrust forward which skinned my left arm leaving an open cut that was not very deep.  
  
I prepared for a counter attack when he sheathed his sword and told me to stop. I followed suit and sheathed my sword as well. "You are good, that you are. But you leave yourself unprotected too long after you perform one of your techniques." Kenshin said "Okay, thanks Kenshin." I said. When we turned to go inside, I noticed that we were being watched b Kaoru. "Kenshin, you hurt him!" She yelled. "I'm okay. Just gimme some bandages and I'll be fine." I replied. "Okay. I'll get Megumi to clean your wound and patch it up. Come with me," Kaoru said and I followed. As we walked through the dojo Kaoru asked, "Where did you learn your sword style? I've never seen one like it." "I learned from my father. My grandfather's grandfather invented the style. He lived in Tokyo. By the way, what's the date?" I said. "It's Meiji-" She began. "Meiji? Oh, that's right. Japan you don't use the same calendar as we do in the U.S. But that's.MEIJI!!! I went back in time too?! Damn." I said in disgust. "What happened?!" Megumi exclaimed as we entered the room. "Kenshin and I had a duel to improve my sword skills," I told her. "I said you should REST not go off and get active again!" she said, "Oh, well. Let me go get stuff to tend to your arm." She walked off, leaving Kaoru and I in the room. " How did you get here?" Kaoru asked. "I don't really know. I was walking down the road in my town when it started storming and then poof, I woke up here." I told her. "You said something about going back in time," she said. "Yeah, in my time the Meiji had been replaced. There were two World Wars and we bombed two cities in Japan in the second one because the Japanese attacked us and China," I told her about some other major events in the future. I heard a strange rustling sound outside. "What was that?" I asked. "It was probably just an animal," Kaoru said. "That must've been a pretty big animal," I said as I got up to check it out. I walked out of the building and around to where I heard the sound. What I saw next was a shock and unbelievable.  
  
That's all for Chapter 2. Don't you hate it when people stop in the middle of a good part to build suspense..Well you'll have to read Chapter 3 to find out what happened. BTW this isn't really me. Jus someone I made up based off someone I know. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Mysterious Assailant

Rating: R VL (for violence, language, sexuality, and a bit of yaoi)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story except for myself.  
  
A Strange Person  
Enter Tokyo, Japan  
Chapter3: Mysterious Assailant  
  
Last Line from Last Chapter: I walked out of the building and around to where I heard the sound. What I saw next was a shock and unbelievable. (Okay it's really 2 lines but who cares.)  
  
Sanosuke was lying on the ground on his stomach with his arms bound behind him. He looked like he was out of energy. There was a dark man on top of him. I stood there for a moment and tried to figure out what was going on when id realized. Sano was being raped. It was dark so I couldn't really tell. I called out," Just what in the hell are you doing?!" Sanosuke's assailant rose and returned his pants to his waist. I drew my sword and charged, but the man disappeared into the shadows of the night. I ran to Sano's side and untied his hands. I turned him on his back because the position he was in didn't look very comfortable. Then, I went for Kenshin and got a blanket from Kaoru. Kenshin and I went back to Sano and wrapped his naked body in the blanket and brought him inside and laid him down on his bed. "What happened, Sano?" Kenshin inquired. "I heard a noise outside and went to check it out when I was attacked. He tied me down and I fought but he was too strong and I was too tired to fight back anymore. Then he managed to get me naked and raped me." Sano told us. "This is truly disturbing, that it is," Kenshin said after a moment of complete silence. "It's getting late, we should go to bed," Kaoru began, "We can sort this out tomorrow." I walked down the hall to the room I was told to sleep in. I opened the door to find.... Yahiko? "Kaoru told me you'd be sleeping in here. There's a bed for you over there," Yahiko pointed to a bed on the far side of his. I walked over to it, removed my shirt and covered up. As I lay there in the darkness Yahiko asked, "Where did you come from?" "I am from The U.S. and somehow traveled back through time and got here. Don't ask how because I haven't the slightest idea," I said. "I saw your duel with Kenshin. You're pretty good. But I never heard of techniques like the ones you used. Where'd you learn?" He asked. "My grandfather taught me. My great, great grandfather invented the style," I told him. "Damn it, where's the bathroom?" I asked. "Last room on your right down to the left," Yahiko said and I walked off in the direction of the bathroom. About three minutes later I walked back towards the room. When I came to the door I heard a noise. I didn't know what the noise was so I slowly opened the door and saw the man I found earlier raping Sanosuke, except this time Yahiko was taking it. Yahiko was gagged but by the noises he was making I could tell he wasn't enjoying this much. I opened the door, leapt towards, and placed the man into a chokehold. Yahiko seemed relieved that the man had been removed from him. Now I began the interrogation. "Who are you?!" I demanded. The man remained silent. Damn it I said who are you, you sick bastard!" I said as I tightened my grip around his neck. "I won't-" I began until a blinding flask filled the room. When I opened my eyes the man was gone. I removed the cloth that gagged Yahiko and unbound him. Having heard the commotion, Kaoru, and Kenshin entered the room. "I was asleep until I felt some Bind my hands, gag me, and remove my clothes. The sick bastard. If I ever find him I Swear." Yahiko trailed off. "Two in one night. I'd say we have a problem. He seems to only want men, so I don't think that you and Megumi have to worry. He wouldn't dare go after Sano or Yahiko again, seeing how furious they are. So I think Adam and I should be extra careful. And if these two stay in the same room tonight he probably won't bother with Adam. I'll go sleep in Sanosuke's room tonight and hopefully he won't bother with me either." Kenshin said almost to himself. "Sounds good. Now can I go to sleep please?" I say rather tired due to recent events. "Yes, but don't leave the room. You too, Yahiko," Kaoru said and the two left the room.  
The next morning I woke up before everyone. I walked out onto the porch in the front in the crisp morning air. I was going to bathe until I saw the bath and decided to wait. I didn't think that the rapist would come during the day but I carried my sword just in case. I began to go deep into thought. Then the rapist leapt off the roof a few yards in front of me. "I'll have you next," he said. I quickly rose and drew my sword. "If you want me you'll have to defeat me first, bastard! Now come on! I said and he came towards me armed with only a dagger (6in. blade). I saw where he was going to strike and evaded but he saw my evasion and altered his attack. His dagger skinned my left wrist leaving another cut on my left arm. He leapt back into position and charged again. This time I countered with my Dragon Claw. Every strike hit its mark except for the one aimed at his sternum. That one was blocked. I stood up and turned around to face the bastard. He lay there on the ground, blood dripping from his wounded arms and legs. I drug the man inside and set him in the corner of the dojo. I sat there watching the helpless man that couldn't use any of his appendages. I waited until someone else woke up. Megumi walked into the dojo. "Ah! Is that the man who raped Sano and Yahiko?" she exclaimed. "Yes. I waited for someone to wake so they could get the police," I said. "You took him on by yourself?" Megumi asked sounding surprised. "Yeah, now would you please go get the police," I said irritably. "Oh, yes. I'll go right now," she said and se ran out of the dojo in her PJ's. 'I hope she knows that she just ran outside in her nightie.' I thought to myself. Soon the police came and took the rapist away.  
Everyone woke up in the commotion caused by the police. At about 8:30 Kaoru decided it was time for breakfast. I didn't eat much partially because of the chopsticks again but mostly because I didn't feel like eating. After breakfast, I asked Kaoru how to do the bath thing (I didn't smell too pleasant) and we got it ready and I took a nice hot bath. It felt good after not bathing for five days. While I bathed, Kenshin did the laundry so I had clean clothes (they didn't smell too pleasant either(). After my bath, I went back to my spot on the porch to think of a way to get home.  
After what I guessed to be about fifteen minutes Megumi, Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko walked outside. "We're gonna go shopping. Wanna come?" Kaoru asked me in a pleasant voice. "No, thank you," I replied. "Okay. Suit yourself," Kaoru said and they walked through the gate and out of sight.  
There was a loud crashing sound inside the dojo. I got to my feet and opened the door. There was a tall man with short, brown hair fighting with Sanosuke. The man had a short sword so Sano was at the disadvantage. I could tell Sano was having a hard time because he was cut multiple times and the other man was uninjured. Sanosuke charged at the man ready to strike, but the man side-kicked him and Sano went flying back.  
I didn't think they even noticed me. They sure seemed not to. Sano just lay there, weak and drained. The man moved toward him. Then I decided this had gone too far. I charged at the mystery man and performed the Dragon Claw. Surprisingly, he pulled another short sword from somewhere and caught my sword between the two blades. Then, he threw my blade up with one sword and released the other and aimed for my stomach. I began to dodge but he was too quick and his blade made contact, but it didn't do as much damage as he'd hoped. I keeled over in pain. My stomach felt as if it were on fire. I stood up, still holding my sword at the ready. I decided I had one chance. I swiftly moved towards the enemy and swung my sheath at him and, as I thought, he blocked with both swords. I brought the flat side of my sword down upon his head as hard as I could. The man and I both fell over with him unconscious. I lay there in pain, clutching my cut stomach, and waited for the others to get back.  
  
And thus ends chapter 3. There may not seem to be much of a plot but there is. Just lemme get to the better parts. Please oh please oh please oh please oh please review!!! 


	5. Kyotico?

Rating: R VL (for violence, language, sexuality, and a bit of yaoi)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story except for myself.  
  
A Strange Person  
Enter Tokyo, Japan  
Chapter 4: A Deadly Plot  
  
I woke in my bed with my wounds tended to. I noticed Megumi tending to Sano in the next bed. "Where is he? Where did he go?" I asked. "Who?" she asked. "The man that was in the dojo! Where did he go?" I demanded. "There was no other man in the dojo. When we returned we only found you and Sano on the floor in the dojo," Megumi replied calmly. "Damn! Someone else was here. I don't know why though," I said in frustration. -------Meanwhile------- "Is the plan set into action?" a man in a hooded, black robe asked the man who attacked Sano and me. "We are experiencing some minor difficulties in killing off the Battousai's friends. Kersu was defeated but has another plan, and Kyotico let his hormones take over and was imprisoned," Replied the smaller man in a blue gi began, "It seems that another swordsman is boarding at the dojo." "Then he must be taken care of as well. Kill them all and bring the Battousai here," the dark man commanded. "Yes, milord," the smaller one acknowledged. -------Back at the Kamiya Dojo------- "Adam, will you do me a for?" Kaoru asked me. "Of course," I replied. "Will you take Kenshin and go to the rice stand and get five pounds of rice?" she asked in a sweet tone. "Okay," I said as I went off in search of Kenshin. I found him walking in the yard and told him what Kaoru asked of me. We left down the road towards the shops. After about ten minutes of walking, we came to the stand. Kenshin ordered the rice and we left. It took longer to walk back because we had the rice. We opened the door to the dojo and walked in.  
We walked into the kitchen and no one was in there. The food was still cooking for dinner. "I wonder where Miss Kaoru and everyone else went," Kenshin said. We looked around the dojo and found no one. We looked outside and found nothing. We went back into the kitchen and I noticed a piece of paper on the table. I quickly read it and handed it to Kenshin who also read it. The note stated:  
We have you friends. If you don't want them hurt come to Kakeru Castle in Kyoto.  
Kersu of the Juconosrti "What's the Juconsorti?" I asked. "A group of people who wreak havoc throughout Japan. The police have been after them for years now," Kenshin, replied, "I must go alone." "No way! I'll come to," I said. "No, you stay here. I can't risk you. You still have to get home," he said as he headed to the door. I figured there's no point in arguing because there was no way I would win it. I lay down on the floor. I started to think again. It seemed like I'd been doing a lot of thinking lately. I turned on my side and saw another piece of paper. I grabbed it. It read:  
Kenshin, we decided to go to the Akabaeko instead of eating in. Meet us there.  
  
Kaoru  
  
I leapt up and ran outside to the road, but Kenshin was nowhere to be seen. I even ran down both ways for about half of a mile and didn't find him. So I decided to go into town and find this Akabaeko. After asking about fifty people (well it was really more like seven) I finally found it. I went inside and found everyone. "Where's Kenshin?" Sano asked. "He.note.Kyoto." I tried to say 'He found a note saying that you guys were taken to Kyoto and went after you' but I was out of breath from running. "Say that again but use sentences this time," Sanosuke said sarcastically. "Kenshin found a note in the dojo telling him to come to Kyoto if he doesn't want you guys hurt. He told me to stay and then I found your note and." I ran out of breath trying to say it all at once, "I saw Kaoru's note and looked for this place and found you." "So Kenshin went to Kyoto?" Kaoru asked with a worried tone in her voice. "I looked to see if I could stop him but I couldn't find him," I explained. "And I wouldn't try to follow him," some man said as he seemingly appeared out of nowhere, "Follow him and I'll kill you all." "We're not afraid of you," I said arrogantly. "Really?" he said and he moved instantly behind me. Then I heard the tearing of fabric. I looked down and saw that there was an X cut through my shirt, but my skin wasn't touched. The cut spread across the entire front of my shirt. The now useless fabric fell to the ground. I stood there in awe of the man's incredible speed and accuracy. "Remember this warning," he said and just disappeared. "What should we do now?" Yahiko asked. "For one thing, get me a new shirt, then we go to Kyoto," I said. "But we don't even know where to go once we get to Kyoto," Megumi said in despair. "I do," I began, "I read the note as well. He will go to the Kakaeu Castle. "Great, then we're off to find Kenshin!" Yahiko said in a cheerful voice. Kaoru's expression changed from worry to hope. I ordered a meal and we ate. Once we finished we went back to the dojo. Kaoru moved me out of Yahiko's room into Kenshin's because he wasn't here. We all went to sleep early that night. I woke to a sound out the window. I got up and went over to it. I scanned the view for the cause of the disturbance when I felt strong arms wrap around my upper body, restraining my arms. "Gotcha," The person whispered in my ear.  
  
And that ends chapter 4. Another suspenseful moment!!! Not again!!! 


	6. Kaoru's Turn

Rating: R VL (for violence, language, sexuality, and a bit of yaoi)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story except for myself.  
  
A Strange Person  
Enter Tokyo, Japan  
Chapter 5: Kaoru's Turn  
  
As we entered the large room the man spoke. "I am Kersu, second member of the Juconsorti. You fight me next," he said. "Then I will take you," Kaoru said as she stepped forward, "I don't like to fight, but I will do so to see Kenshin again," she said with passion in her eyes. "You'd better hurry. For this match there is a time limit," the man said with an evil grin, "See her up there?" he said as he pointed to a window into a room on the next floor. There was a woman standing in the window. "This castle is loaded with enough explosives to destroy it 10 times over. If the match isn't decided in thirty minutes she will ignite the explosives and kill everyone in the castle. Now. LET US BEGIN!!!" he finished as he sped towards Kaoru. Kersu swung his sword. Kaoru used the same tactic for blocking as Yahiko did and blocked the assault. Kaoru moved behind the attacker and made a strike for his neck but Kersu swiftly placed his sword behind him and blocked Kaoru's attempt to end the fight. "I saw how the last fight was ended. I don't intend to fall to the same tricks," he said with an arrogant tone in his voice as he returned to his ready stance. It went on like that for a few more minutes. Then Kaoru finally landed a blow on his left arm, rendering it useless. "Argh!" he yelped in pain, "You'll pay for that wench!" He then lunged at Kaoru and thrust his sword at her. Kaoru moved aside and proceeded to retaliate by bringing her sword down upon his head, but when she swung she hit nothing. "Huh?" she said in awe. Kersu had sped up and got passed her without her hitting him. Kaoru turned to face her opponent. -----8 minutes in-----  
The two lunged at each other over and over each time becoming fiercer yet neither one would yield to their opponent. Both sustained only minor injuries with the exception of Kersu's left arm. "Time to take it up a level," Kersu said. He moved towards Kaoru with as much speed as he could muster. "Crimson Strike!" he shouted as he leapt above Kaoru and came down and struck her in the shoulder with the hilt of his sword. Kaoru sunk to her knees. Her right arm hung uselessly at her side. Kersu stood in front of Kaoru and kicked her in the face. Kaoru flew back in the force of it. She lay there sprawled out on the floor. -----11 minutes remain-----  
Kersu again stood before Kaoru. He raised hi sword, poised to strike. Kaoru just lay there, helpless. "Farewell," Kersu said and he swung his sword. Kaoru closed her eyes at the impending doom. But, instead she heard the man fall to the ground. She opened he eyes to find that Yahiko had tackled her opponent. "Yahiko," she said. "Kaoru I saved your ass once. You have to beat him yourself now," Yahiko said as he rose and returned to his place. Kersu lay there on the floor, obviously injured. He rose shortly after Yahiko returned to his place with us. -----5 minutes remain-----  
Kaoru rose and readied herself as Kersu moved in for another attack. He charged in and struck. Kaoru was lucky to evade. 'I see it!' she thought to herself. She figured out how to counter his attacks. Kersu poised himself for another attack. He charged towards Kaoru but just as he readied his sword for the attack, Kaoru laid herself on the floor to dodge the attack, then, thrust her wooden sword into the stomach of her opponent. Kersu fell to the floor, gasping for air. "Damn.you." he said as he lost consciousness. The battle ended with 3:23 left.  
I looked up to the window to find the woman had left. "We should get going," Sano said and we headed for the door. We opened it only to find.ANOTHER HALLWAY???!!! We proceeded down the hallway in search of a way up. Then I heard something. "Stop," I commanded, "I hear something." "Uh. We don't have time for thi-" Yahiko said as the floor fell out from under us. We slid down into the dark unknown.  
  
And that ends chapter 5. The chapters may be short but there will be a lot of them to make up for the shortness of them. And don't forget (I feel so pathetic telling you to do this again) to review. 


	7. Resolve

Rating: R VL (for violence, language, sexuality, and a bit of yaoi)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story except for myself.  
  
A Strange Person  
Enter Tokyo, Japan  
Chapter 6: Resolve  
  
We continued to spiral downward, knowing not what awaited us. It was too dark to tell where we were heading except into trouble, that was for sure. We landed on the hard, cold floor piled atop each other. We rose from our heap and proceeded to find a passage. It was not an easy task in the pitch- black veil around us. Eventually, Sano called, "Hey, I found a passage!" We followed his voice in the darkness, hoping it would lead us in the right direction. I hated it down there. Down in the darkness where I knew not where we were headed. I can't stand not knowing where I'm going. I grunted in frustration. We walked down the passage, hugging the wall and keeping checks to make sure everyone was still together. It seemed like we were never going to find the way out until, "I see light!" Yahiko called in triumph. We left the wall and ran toward the light. The light lead us into a room where shelves of books lined the walls and filled the room. I never saw so many books ever. We walked among the many shelves looking for an exit. We wandered.And wandered.And wandered.and after that we wandered some more. "Damn, it's like a maze of books," Sanosuke said in frustration, "There's just no end!" "C'mon now. Don't give up hope! We'll find our way and then we'll find Kenshin!" Kaoru said to boost our hopes.  
The maze didn't seem to end. Until we finally came to a square break in the shelves, almost like a room made right in the middle of the books. "Let's rest here for a while and then we'll continue," Megumi said as she plopped herself down against one of the shelves. "We don't have time for a break!" Kaoru scolded, "We have to find Ke-" She was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious cackle. The five of us scanned the area, looking for the source of the annoying laugh. "There!" I pointed to the top of one of the shelves where a woman stood clad in black with a hood and mask. The woman leapt for the towering shelf and landed in the center of the clearing. "Ha! I am Suzuka of the Juconsori. And you have met your match. You will not proceed any further. Now, which one of you weaklings will fight me?" she said, sounding assured of her victory. She looked like a ninja. How she dressed and how she stood. She always stood ready for combat, one leg behind the other, knees slightly bent, and her hands: one up defending her face, the other drawn back, poised to strike if the need arouse.  
"You look like ya need a lesson about being arrogant. And I'll be happy to teach you," Sano said as he got into his fighting stance. "Having saw the previous fight I'll need to be sure that no one interferes," Suzuka said and she stood straight up and snapped her fingers.  
A panel in the high ceiling opened and an unconscious Kenshin was lowered down to about thirty feet above the floor upside-down. "Anyone interferes or you lose and we drop that pretty little head of his to certain death," she said taking pleasure in tormenting us.  
Sano charged fiercely forward and threw a punch aimed at Suzuka's stomach. However, Suzuka did the same and their fists collided. Sanosuke's fist felt as if he had tried to punch through iron. "Argh!" he yelled in pain. Suzuka seemed unaffected. Sano remained where he was for a moment trying to think of a way to beat her. Not being able to think of one he charged again but Suzuka charged as well. Sano thought little of it and aimed a punch at her head. Again Suzuka mirrored his moves and their fists met in the midst of the punches. A searing pain shot up Sanosuke's arm. "I know how to win already. You can't beat my fighting tactics. You're a waste of time. Pathetic fool," Suzuka taunted. Sano just grumbled. He set his stare on him opponent and studied her. Sanosuke thought to try something. He charged again. But she only mimicked him again and their fists clashed again. And again Sanosuke was the only one of the two to feel any pain. 'Damnit. Why isn't she feeling any of this.' He thought to himself. He stood in his place contemplating the situation when, surprisingly, his feminine opponent came towards him. Sano was caught off guard and Suzuka's punch landed right in Sanosuke's stomach. He keeled over in pain. He felt as if he had been hit with a hammer..a hammer. Now he knew why her hands weren't hurt by his punches. She must be wearing metal knuckles. Just then Suzuka brought both of her hands down full force right in the middle of Sano's back. Sanosuke collapsed to the ground. The female leapt atop one of the shelves. "Guess I had a right to be arrogant. I am more than a match for you. And now to finish you," she said as she jumped off the shelf headfirst and crossed her arms in front of her face so she would land with her elbows right in Sanosuke's sternum. However, Sano had regained his bearings and rolled. Noticing this, Suzuka extended her arms, landed on them, and bounced back into a standing position. By now, Sano had gotten up and launched an attack of his own. He landed his punch right under the female's chin and she went flying. However, she flipped and landed on the bookcase and thrust herself off it straight toward Sano who was again caught off guard. Suzuka's elbows caught Sanosuke square in his sternum. He fell and she flipped over and landed on her feet. Injured and barely able to stand, Sano rose. The last hit took a lot out of him. "You truly are pathetic. I was hoping for a challenge," the cocky woman said to Sanosuke in a very not-serious tone. "I.I won't. I won't lose to you!" Sano said sharply, fire burning in his eyes. He was serious about winning. He didn't want to be the one to lose first or the one to let Kenshin down. "You want a challenge? Then. HERE IT COMES!!!" Sanosuke said fiercely. He moved to his opponent, who was obviously startled by his sudden passion in the battle. He aimed punches at his opponent's head, stomach and sternum but to no avail. Suzuka just took too much out of him. "Though admirable your resolve may be, you cannot and will not win," the woman said as she threw a punch at her male opponent's face, but she missed. 'How did I miss?! There's no way he could've seen that coming!' she said to herself. Seeing this opportunity, Sanosuke hit the woman in the face. They separated from each other. The woman had a hand to her eye where Sano had hit her. Sano saw now the crimson trail of liquid down her face. "You." she stammered in surprise and anger, "You bastard. I'll.I'll kill you for messing up my face," she threatened as she pulled some throwing knives out of her sleeve. "Try this!" she said. One of the knives flew towards Sanosuke and he moved to the side, narrowly dodging the knife. In fact, it was so close that the knife had left a cut in the sleeve of Sano's gi. Three more knives came towards him. Sanosuke spun to one side to avoid them and narrowly dodged again leaving three large cuts in the back of Sano's gi. "Okay then. Try this!" Suzuka said. She threw one knife, moved to Sano's left side and threw a knife, moved behind Sano and threw a knife, and moved to Sano's right and threw another knife. She did this in rapid succession until she stood before Sanosuke again. She anticipated that Sansuke would have been killed by her rapid throwing of multiple knives would have killed her bothersome opponent, but to her surprise only one made contact with Sano in his thigh. This angered her very much. Noticing more holes in his gi, Sano removed the fabric that is now rattled with holes. "DIE!!!" Suzuka screamed as she sped toward Sano. She aimed a punch at Sano's head but it was blocked. She then aimed one at his stomach and it was blocked as well. Now severely angered, Suzuka drew back for a strike aimed at Sanosuke's heart and punched. Sano dodged.  
Suzuka fell past Sano in the force of her own punch. This left an opening that Sanosuke took advantage of. He got behind Suzuka and landed a punch directly in the nape of her neck. Suzuka fell over.defeated.  
Sanosuke stood over his unconscious opponent breathing heavily. He could barely stand because of his lack of energy and the knife that struck his leg. Kaoru looked frantically up to where Kenshin had been but he remained there no longer. She sighed a heavy sigh of disappointment. "Let us go," I said and Sanosuke collapsed. We went to him to make sure he was all right. Finding that he was fine I asked," Megumi, will you stay here and take care of Sano? He's in no condition to be going anywhere." "Yes. You three go rescue Kenshin. We'll meet up with later," she said. I nodded and we left our two companions behind. There was just a straight hall of shelves ahead that lead to a large stairwell. We went up the winding stairs. They must've gone up about seven floors. After we finally got to the top of the stairs, we proceeded through the passage ahead. "Hey, you! Stop now!" some guards called to us. We stopped. There must've been about twenty of them. I began to draw my sword when Kaoru placed a hand on mine. "No. We'll take care of them. You are the only one left that hasn't fought and the only one with enough energy left to fight. So you wait," she said to me. I nodded and backed away. "Yahiko, you get the ten on the left. I got the right," Kaoru told Yahiko. They went in swing their swords without error. The inexperienced guards were no matches for them. I started to think about the past few fights. Looking for a motive or pattern in the opponents' fighting style. Kyotico was dwelling on the strength of his swing. Kersu tried to outmaneuver Kaoru. Suzuka.Suzuka.She was difficult. The only reason Sanosuke won was because of will.but what will. I couldn't place where his resolve came from. Ah, Suzuka relied on breaking Sano's spirit. Suzuka attacked his spirit. Sano doesn't stand long if his spirit is attacked. So how did he stand? I decided not to dwell on it, as it would cause problems for me later if I kept thinking about it. There was no pattern in their styles and there appeared to be no motive, at least not one good enough to go through all of this. "HEY!!! Let's go!" Yahiko broke my thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I'm coming," I replied.  
We continued own the winding passage and the last battle popped into my mind again. How did Sano survive the spiritual attack? The question passed through my head many more times. We kept walking and I kept pondering the question. No fighter could have survived the spiritual attack without great resolve. Then something else came into my mind.Home.How I longed to return home. How I longed to see my family again. How I longed to see my girl again. My dog. My friends. Hell I would even be happy to see my science teacher. I now realized how I missed home. 'Ah-hah!' I thought. I wonder if Sanosuke.Kenshin. Does he.? 'Huh' I shrugged it off and noticed I was behind so I moved to catch up. We walked in silence. All of us were thinking about something. I could tell what Kaoru was thinking of just by the look in her eyes. I couldn't tell what Yahiko was thinking. He wore such a serious, solemn almost grim look. His eyes showed no emotion. We saw a door before us. "The next room." said drearily. We opened the doors to see what challenge awaited us next. 


	8. Clashing Swords

Rating: R VL (for violence, language, sexuality, and a bit of yaoi)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people mentioned in this story except for myself.  
  
A Strange Person  
Enter Tokyo, Japan  
Chapter 7: Clashing Swords  
  
'The next room.my turn.' I thought to myself. We pushed open the heavy wooden doors and Kaoru, Yahiko, and I stepped into a nearly empty room. The walls were bare. There was nothing on the floor. It was just a completely empty room except for us and the man that stood to bar our path. "What is it you want?" he asked in a very calm voice. "Let us through. We don't want to fight you," I said to him. "If you think I will let you through without a fight then you are deranged. Either defeat me or die," he said as the door closed behind us. Kaoru ran to attempt to open it but her attempts were to no avail.  
"If we must fight.I will be your opponent," I said. "Humph, I would rather fight someone worth my time, but if you are offering your life then I, Sinjourico fourth member of the Juconsorti, will have to take it," he said with an obvious smirk crossing his face. He didn't look very strong. He was an unusually skinny, short man with light brown hair. He had what seemed to be no muscle. "Very well," I said and took my sword into my hand and pulled it from the sheath. My opponent did the same. He held his sword below his waist with the tip to his right in both hands. I took my stance and studied him. He had the same expression as when we came in. He could obviously remain calm in very tight situations, which meant that I could not attack his spirit. He stood completely still, showing no sign of making the first move, so I decided to make it.  
I lunged forward with my sword in hand and make an oblique swing at his shoulder only to have it blocked. I leapt back to my original position and saw Sinjourico rush towards me. He swung vertically at my head and I blocked. We stood there deadlocked. He was amazingly strong for his size. I began to lose the deadlock but threw him off with a burst of strength. He backed a few feet and I moved in. "Dragon Claw!" I called and swung to his head: blocked, to his left leg: blocked, to his left arm: blocked, to his right arm: blocked, and his right leg was barely scratched. I stood behind him and turned around. He was already coming at me. He swung at my leg and I, knowing I hadn't enough time to block, leapt back but his sword still made contact with my thigh. I landed and the impact sent flames of pain through my leg. I could feel the warm, crimson liquid oozing out of my wound. It hurt to stand on my leg but I ignored the pain because if I didn't I would certainly lose. I readied myself for another one of my favorite techniques. "Dragon Flash!" I called (Dragon Flash- Performed when sword is held with the blade going back the wrong way along you arm and you rush to your opponent with blinding fast speed, flip your wrist so the tip of the blade is pointed horizontally to the right [or left depending on which hand you use] and you spin when you strike and land a decent distance behind your opponent) I flawlessly carried out this technique yet it was blocked. I gaped at my opponent. `How could he have blocked that? It goes so fast I can hardly even see it' I thought to myself. I took a defensive stance as I tried to figure out how to go about defeating him. "Defending already? You are truly pathetic," the small man took his stance and attacked. I prepared to defend. He swung toward my neck and I naturally put my sword up to block.there was no sound. No metal against metal clang. `A feint' I moved the weapon I held down to meet his. I blocked the majority of the blow but part of his sword near the handle dug into my skin. I spun to release the rest of the sword. I saw an opening but needed time to recover. `Damn. Had I blocked the last attack completely I could've hit him.' I thought in self-disgust. `Why am I doing so badly? I know I'm better than this. I have to block out my thoughts and concentrate on this battle. I need. I need. a reason. Another reason. Home.' I thought. Now having to reasons for being here, to help these people and to get home. If I die here I will never get home. Sinjourico came at me again. But the technique did not seem to belong to his style. It was a Hiten technique. `But how?' It was the one technique I could have done without, the Ku-Zu- Ryu-San. Now I had to strike first, there was no way I could block that. I decided to attempt the Dragon Flash. I moved in. We met and both of us struck. I hit him but did not come out unscarred. He was cut across his lower shoulder and I was hit in the arm by the side of the blade. `I failed. I'm too tense. Relax. Think of. Music.' I thought, hoping to calm myself down. "Heh, you slipped up," I said calmly, hoping to make him tense and vulnerable. He just stared back. We stood in each other's gaze, eyes showing no emotion. It was like a staring contest and the first to blink or look away would die. "I slipped up? That is not possible," Sinjourico said finally, "Now I will show you true power. Bear witness to my `Sin Spiral'."  
He leapt back onto the wall and placed his blade horizontally facing me then pushed of the wall spinning with his sword above his head. `He's completely parallel to the ground!' I thought in surprise. I prepared for countermeasures. This technique is similar to my Dragon Funnel so I did what I would to counter that. I used my Dragon Wheel, which just happened to work. I cut him down his back and he fell straight to the ground, however, he didn't remain there long. He immediately kicked back up. "Humph. You're the first person to counter that. I'm impressed. Although. Don't let it get to your head. I.will still win," he said. "Don't get overconfident. This battle is not yet over," I warned. The fight had come down to the point where the one to make a mistake would be the one to lose. `I can't screw up. Not now or I will surely die.' I said to myself. We stared into each other's emotionless eyes again, attempting to read our opponent's next move. I continued to study his eyes, hoping they would betray him. And to my surprise they did. The flashed and he came at me. He attempted another feint, which I saw through this time. "I won't fall for the same trick twice," I said as I prepared for an attack. I had an idea. "This is it. I will finish it now," I said. "Dragon- " I moved swiftly for him and swung down at his head. The blow was easily blocked, however he blocked with the side of the sword, which was what I planned on because of the type of attack. "Break!" I finished the name of the attack and at the same time forced all of my power down into my attack and broke his sword. My sword fell on the soft spot between his neck and shoulder (Similar to the attack Ryu-Tsui-Sen of the style Hiten Mitsurugi). The small, skinny man collapsed to his knees. "Kenshin.is on.next floor. But, you.will not defeat.Sh-" Sinjourico said between breaths as he lost his strength and passed out. I stood on my shaky legs, feeling drained. Never before have I experienced something like that. At that moment the large wooden doors that we entered through burst open. Sanosuke and Megumi stood in the doorway. Sano was patched up. He sustained more injuries than I thought. "We miss anything?" Sano asked with a small smile on his face. "Only my fight. Heh, heh," I said. I sheathed my sword as the group walked towards the back of the room. I joined them when they reached me. "He said Kenshin is upstairs somewhere. And that we wouldn't defeat someone," Kaoru informed Sanosuke and Megumi. We exited the desolate room and, to our surprise, immediately found the staircase. We climbed the unkempt and dirty steps up to the next level of the castle. We immediately entered into the room where Kenshin was. He was lying on the floor unconscious. We went to him and Megumi woke him. "Kenshin, are you alright?" Sano asked with an unusually protective sound in his voice. "I'm fine, that I am," he sounded like his normal self. Kenshin rose and we went to leave but when we turned around there was yet another challenger barring our path. He simply carried a sword. He was tall and wore a black shirt open in the front allowing the free parts to move in his movements with black pants. "Right into my trap," 


End file.
